


Vocal Academy

by DigitalDiva



Category: Vocaloid, j-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Japanese cuz.... vocaloid, Performing arts academy, School, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDiva/pseuds/DigitalDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatsune Miku is a driven overachiever, who loves blue, & attends a performing and creative arts school.  The school had been extremely successful & upbeat but the teachers are starting to act secretive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a work in progress... I need to do a lot of editing & writing, but I've been quite busy as of late, so It'll be a while before this actually gets on it's feet...
> 
> You can tell I started this a while ago when you compare it with my other work... '=3

When I opened my eyes I was at the bottom of an ocean, surrounded by blue, flickers of light and the steady stream of light dustmoats as they carelessly fell by my bed side. I then realised it was just the luminescent glow of my aqua lamp. I must have left it on when finishing my homework last night. It was light but not bright from what i could tell from the outside light causing my curtains to glow dimly. I didn't feel like getting up, but when I turned to look at the clock on my side table my body seemed to move without me. It was 7:40 which meant I didn't have much time to get to school. As I got up I pondered whether to skip school or not, eventually my mind settled on the fact that I should go.

Meiko said she would take me to The Kawaii Cup to study after school.  
The Kawaii Cup, often known as the KC between friends, is a very popular tea and pastry shop. I realized I had unintentionally stopped and looked at the clock again, 7: 42. Meiko's always late... I reached over to my bedside table and picked up my vibrant blue phone and dialled her home phone. "RING" "RING" "RING" "RING" "Moshimoshi! Sorry, It seems I'm univalable right now, please leave a message with your number and I'll call you back! Arigato gozaimasu!"  I hung up. She's probably on her way to school. Crap. I'll try her cell! "RING""RING"

"Hello? "I could tell she was driving as she answered.

  
"Hey Meiko, are you heading to school?"

  
"I was going to get a quick tea at The KC drive through,I woke up late, need somthing?"

  
"Yeah, uh, can you pick me up?"

  
"You're still at home?!?"

  
"Yeah... I just woke up and am getting dressed."

  
"Thats unlike you..."

  
"I know… I was up doing homework more than half the night…"  
I put the phone on speaker and carried it into my closet as I took a pair of white tights off my shelf and my school uniform off it's hanger. I then went to my vanity and fetched some jewelry and a head band.

  
"Overachiever... What do you want to drink?"she was already pulling into the drive through.

  
"Um, blackberry boba tea?"

  
"No problem! Have you had breakfast yet?"

  
My stomach growled and I replied softly, "uh, no..."

  
"What do you want to eat?"

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah! You said you would take me out to eat at that breakfast parlor on saturday before we go to the mall!"

  
"Oh, uh ok! I'll take 2 mini cinnamon rolls and a Good Eats Breakfast Bar! Thank you so much!"I put on my black slip on shoes with aqua coloured bows and brushed my long hair into pigtails. I heard Meiko pulling out of the drive through over the phone.

  
"Oh crap!"

  
"WHAT?"I asked worriedly.

  
"Its 7:48! Hurry!"She replied quickly.

I hastily pulled on my uniform and applied some lip gloss. By the time I looked out the window again I saw her plum colored convertible pull into the apartment building's parking lot. Thankfully, The Kawaii Cup is only a couple blocks away from my apartment...

  
"Im here."She said.

  
"I know. I'm almost done. One sec."

  
"Ok, see you in a bit."She said before we both hung up.

  
I got my bento I prepared yesterday and put it in my bag with a light pink water bottle and a pair of shiny black sneakers. Then I quickly grabbed my keys and went to the front door. I quickly went outside, locked my door, and went down the flight of stairs to the lobby and out to Meiko's car.

  
She moved the bags to the back seat and opened my door for me since my hands were full. I got in and put my book bag in the back, then closed the door. She was wearing her uniform as well but instead of flats like we are supposed to wear, she sported a pair of black EXTRA HIGH high heels. She usually didn't follow the dress code completely.

  
"Oh, help yourself!"She said, pointing to the bags in the back. I got my coffee, breakfast bar, and roles and started to nibble the granola bar.  
"This is for you too!"She said, using the pesky red light right outside the allotment as an opportunity to reach in the back and pull out a small box of pocky. She adjusted her sunglasses as she started to drive again.

  
"Really?"I asked surprised.

  
"Yeah! They gave me 2 of them free with the order!"She said happily. When we pulled up to the school, both of us had finished our drinks and we had just finished the last of our pocky. She parked the car and we stepped out. She strutted to my side of the car and pulled her bag from it's happy spot next to mine in the back.

I looked at her tall heels and smirked, "Are you wearing those in?"

She sighed, went over to the trunk, and opened it. Then she reached into the back and slipped on a pair of black and red slip ons that she had customised to look more stylish. She grinned,"Better?"

  
"Much. Thank you. "I replied.

Her smile widened as we walked into the building, with just enough time to put away our things and get to our classes before the bell chimed.


	2. Artful Halls

It was a typical school day until the last class before lunch, math. The teachers had an unexpected meeting so we got to talk amongst ourselves for the entirety of the class. Miku mostly hung out with Kaito and Rana.

"Hey, what do you think is going on?" Asked Rana.

"Not sure.... probably a class mishap or an office mess up. You know, those happen sometimes." Miku replied positively.

 Kaito thinned his eyes skeptically. "I don't know, they don't usually take THIS long."

They sat quiet for a minute, pondering what could have happened so suddenly. After what seemed like an hour of conversing and trying to be positive, the bell chimed. Everyone looked at one another, "Next classes?" Asked a young girl with red spiraling pigtails. Teto was new to the school, but so far seemed to be really sweet and caring.

When the world history teacher came to dismiss the class, they quickly filed out of the small room, into the long halls and stairways. Many students discussed what the sudden meeting could have been about while others bragged about specialty bought lunches or new music idols.

Miku walked briskly to her locker and put away a stack of books and folders that weighed down her arms considerably and replaced them with a bento bag and a water bottle, much better. She then fetched her phone and some ear buds from the top shelf and slipped them into the vacant pocket on the front of the bag. She closed the tall metal door and quickly glanced around the hall for Luka.

One of the best ways of locating the different students was looking for a certain colour or style of hair, like Gumi in the next grade up and her bright green hair and iconic orange goggles that perched on her head. Or Cul's bright red hair. To Miku, Luka's hair always stood out, it was always long and beautiful and the perfect shade of pink to go with her pale complexion. In all, Miku adored her and the care she put into her appearance. She found Luka after a few seconds of searching and saw her standing with her back to her locker, staring at her phone.

Miku bounced over cheerfully as Luka raised her head, "Hey! How was science? Any homework?"

Luka swept her long hair to the side of her face with a graceful hand gesture, smiled, and replied, "Not terrible, and no, thankfully, no homework. You? Math?"

"Mostly just socialising, but a worksheet for homework... it should be pretty easy though." Miku replied as they began to walk to the lunch room.

A few minutes later, they entered through the doors that led to the mass of people loudly talking, singing, and well, eating. From one of the circle tables towards the back, Meiko waved a hand to beckon them over. They smiled and sat down with their friends, taking out their lunches and eating as they discussed the days classes.

The speakers in the lunch room buzzed and announced that there would be an open school board discussion in the auditorium that night and apologized for the suddenness. They never would have guessed what would be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was kinda uneventful so I'm trying to make these next few more interesting! =3


	3. Chapter 3

It was a typical school day until my last class before lunch, math. The teachers had an unexpected meeting so we got to talk amongst ourselves for the entirety of the class. So Miku mostly talked with Kaito and Rana.

"Hey, what do you think is going on?" Asked Rana.

"Not sure.... probably a class mishap or an office mess up. You know, those happen sometimes." Miku replied positively.

"I don't know, they don't usually take THIS long." Kaito added skeptically.

They all sat quiet for a minute pondering what could have happened so suddenly and after what seemed like an hour of conversing and trying to be positive.

The bell chimed. Everyone looked at one another, "Next classes?" Asked a young girl with red spiraling pigtails. Teto was new to thr school but so far showed to be really sweet and caring.

When the world history teacher came to dismiss the class and they quickly filed out of the small room, into the long halls and stairways. Many students discussed what the sudden meeting could have been about while others bragged about specialty bought lunches or new music idols.

Miku walked briskly to her locker and put away a stack of books and folders that weighed down her arms considerably and replaced them with a lunch bag and water bottle, much better. She fetched my phone and some ear buds from the top shelf and slipped them into the vacant pocket on the bento bag. She then closed the tall metal door and quickly glanced around the hall to look for Luka.

One of the best ways of locating the different students was looking for a certain colour or style of hair, like Gumi in the next grade up and her bright green hair and iconic orange goggles always perched on her head. Or Cul's bright red hair. To Miku, Luka's hair always stood out, it was always so long and beautiful and the perfect shade of pink to go with her pale skin tone. In all, Miku adored her hair and the care she put into it. She found her after a few seconds of searching, she currently stood with her back to her locker, staring at her phone.

She bounced over cheerfully as Luka raised her head, "Hey! How was science? Any homework?"

She swept her long hair to the side of her face with a graceful hand gesture, smiled, and replied, "Not terrible, and no, thankfully, no homework. You? Math?"

"Mostly just socialising, but a worksheet for homework... it's only one side though, so it should be pretty easy!" Miku replied as they began to walk to the lunch room.

After a few minutes of walking and conversing over Luka's new phone case, they arrived and entered through doors that led to the mass of people loudly talking, singing, and well, eating. From one of the circle tables towards the back, Meiko waved a hand to beckon them over. They quickly waved and sat down with their friends. They began to take out their lunches and eat as they discussed what home work they had.

The speakers in the lunch room buzzed and announced that there would be a school meeting in the auditorium and apologized for the suddenness. They never would have guessed what would be revealed.


End file.
